brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Food Safety/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim gets a carton of milk from the refrigerator. He opens the carton and sniffs the opening. He frowns. TIM: Huh. Hey Moby, smell this milk. Tim hands the carton to Moby. Moby's chest plate opens. He puts the milk carton in his chest. The chest plate closes. There is a whirring sound. He smiles. Then there is a very loud buzz. Moby looks alarmed. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I thought it smelled a little old. (reads a letter) Dear Tim and Moby, my sister got sick from eating a hamburger. What can we do to make sure our food is safe? From, Ophelia. Lots of foods make a nice home for bacteria, molds, viruses, and other microorganisms. Unfortunately, some of these creatures can make you really sick if you eat them. There is a cooked chicken on a plate on Tim and Moby's kitchen table. Animated close-ups show the contaminants that Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks worried. TIM: Getting sick from food is called food poisoning, and it can cause severe diarrhea and vomiting for hours on end. An image shows a restroom door. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah. Not fun stuff. In infants and the elderly, it can even be deadly! (Images show a baby and an elderly woman.) But you can avoid getting food-sick by following some simple rules. First, keep in mind that certain foods are likelier than others to cause illness. Meats, fish, vegetables, fruit, and dairy products, including eggs, all make friendly homes for microorganisms. (Images show silhouettes of meat, fish, fruits and vegetables, and milk, cheese, and eggs. The silhouettes all turn into images of the objects as Tim names them.) MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, you don't have to avoid these foods. Just be careful with them. Meats, fish, and dairy products can go bad in just a few hours when left out of the refrigerator. (An animation shows spoiled chicken, fish, and milk sitting on a kitchen table.) So, be sure to put groceries away right when you get home from the store. (An animation shows a man looking in his refrigerator, preparing to store his groceries there.) And check to make sure that meats are properly wrapped. (The meat in the refrigerator drips on a head of lettuce on the shelf below.) The juice from meat and fish can contain germs, too and you don't want that dripping on foods like vegetables that won't be cooked. Speaking of cooking, heat kills the microorganisms that might be milling around in your food! (Animations show fish, chicken, and eggs being cooked.) For foods that you don't cook, like fruits and vegetables, you just want to make sure to rinse them really well before eating them. (An image shows Tim rinsing a large pear under the kitchen faucet.) The same goes for your hands. Always wash with soap and warm water before eating. (An image shows Tim washing his hands with soap under the same kitchen faucet, then shows the front of a supermarket.) Even in the grocery store, you can do a few things to keep your family's food safe. Avoid foods with damaged packaging, including dented cans, open lids, cracked glass and plastic, and other flaws. Moby stands in front of a grocery shelf, examining a badly dented can of beets. He puts the can back on the shelf. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That's right, the packaging may have information about the food's freshness. Milk and juice that's pasteurized will say so on the package. (An image shows a milk carton. Text on the carton reads: Pasteurized Milk.) Pasteurized liquids have been heated up to a high temperature for a certain amount of time. (An animation shows a technician holding a clipboard and supervising a vat of liquid. The vat is being heated by a large flame. The technician looks at her watch, keeping track of how long the liquid is being heated.) Pasteurization kills germs and increases the food's shelf life. (An animation shows the germs in the heated vat. They disappear as they die with a popping sound.) Perishable foods that can easily go bad usually show either an expiration date or a date it needs to be sold by. (An image shows a fish in a sealed plastic bag. Text on the bag reads: Candied Trout. There is also a sell by date on the bag.) If the expiration date has already passed, don't take any chances. If you're unsure about whether a food's safe, it's better to be safe than sorry. (An animation shows the bag of candied trout being thrown into a garbage can.) So, I guess we need to go buy milk. MOBY: Beep. (Moby's chest plate opens. The milk carton is sitting inside his chest.) Beep. Moby takes the milk carton in his hand and walks to the stove. He puts a pot on the stove. TIM: Well, no. The milk's already bad. Boiling it won't make it not bad. (Moby pours the milk from the carton into the pot. It comes out in chunks, and it stinks.) Eeew! Tim grabs his nose. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts